


Une histoire de pommesottes

by Zeegzag



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Une rencontre au détour des vergers de Banora, ou comment Angeal et Genesis sont devenus amis.





	Une histoire de pommesottes

— Je t’y prends à voler nos pommes !

Une fin d’après-midi fraîche, où l’odeur de la terre humide est partout. Aux quatre coins du verger, on peut entendre les voix et grognements des travailleurs. À l’horizon, le soleil décline, ne tardera pas à laisser place à la lune et à sa cour étoilée.

Le garçon se tient là, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, un sac en toile dans une main et l’autre tendue en direction des fruits qui ploient à sa hauteur. Pas plus de huit ans et des cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches lui collent aux tempes. À l’arrivée de l’autre, il s’est figé et sa peau a blêmi.

Genesis s’avance dans sa direction. L’expression réprobatrice, il jauge cet enfant guère plus âgé que lui et ajoute :

— Il y a des gens ici qui travaillent dur pour gagner leur vie. Tu peux pas arriver comme ça et te contenter de…

Pour seule réponse, Angeal lâche l’objet de son forfait, qui s’écrase au sol et libère l’une de ses occupantes. Celle-ci va rouler jusqu’aux pieds de Genesis, sa peau se souillant de terre au passage. Angeal, lui, tente de prendre la fuite, mais l’autre bondit déjà dans sa direction et referme ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Hé, t’enfuis pas comme ça !

— Lâche-moi !

— Non, tu dois d’abord écouter ce que j’ai à te dire et ensuite tu pourras…

— Je t’ai dit de me lâcher !

Il se débat, tente d’échapper à la prise qui le retient prisonnier et, par mégarde, son coude vient violemment frapper le nez de Genesis. Un cri de douleur échappe à celui-ci, qui le lâche enfin pour porter une main à son nez meurtri. Ses doigts y rencontrent un fluide chaud qui se révèle d’un rouge agressif sur sa peau trop blanche.

Angeal, lui, a blêmi davantage encore. Les yeux écarquillés d’horreur, il bafouille :

— Par… pardon, je…

Mais au même instant, des voix proches, trop proches, s’élèvent :

— C’était quoi, ça ?

— On aurait dit la voix du fils Rhapsodos, non ?

Des pas lourds qui se dirigent dans leur direction. Le craquement des branches mortes et le bruissement de celles que l’on écarte de son passage. La panique s’empare d’Angeal, qui se retrouve cloué sur place malgré lui : son corps refusant d’écouter son cerveau qui lui hurle à pleins poumons de mettre les voiles.

— Mince, les adultes ! fait Genesis.

Il ramasse le sac qu’Angeal a laissé tomber et attrape celui-ci par le bras, pour le pousser en direction de buissons. Là, ils s’y accroupissent et Genesis lui fait signe de se tenir tranquille.

Deux hommes ne tardent pas à faire leur apparition. Les manches de leurs chemises à carreaux retroussées, la mine fatiguée, ils jettent un regard autour d’eux.

— Ça venait d’ici, non ?

— Il a dû tomber et filer. Tu sais comment c’est les gosses !

— Ouais, sans doute…

Ils n’en fouillent pas moins sommairement la zone, écartent ici et là des branches et des buissons, avant que l’un d’eux ne ramasse la pommesotte à présent souillée de terre et ne l’observe un moment en se grattant le crâne. Derrière sa cachette, Angeal n’en mène vraiment pas large. La gorge nouée, il a l’impression que sa vessie va exploser d’un moment à l’autre et ce n’est qu’une fois les hommes retournés à leur travail qu’il se permet de respirer à nouveau normalement.

Son cœur battant encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il prend plusieurs inspirations profondes, dans l’espoir de se calmer. Puis il adresse un regard coupable à Genesis, dont le nez continue de saigner.

— Pardon, vraiment… je… je voulais pas te faire de mal !

En vain, il fouille ses poches à la recherche d’un mouchoir.

Après lui avoir adressé un regard en coin peu sympathique, Genesis sort son propre mouchoir et vient l’appliquer contre son nez. Avec une voix de canard, il grogne :

— Non seulement tu essayes de nous voler, mais en plus tu me frappes.

— Pardon…

— Pardon, pardon, pardon… tu sais dire que ça ?

— Non, je…, commence Angeal, avant qu’un hoquet d’horreur ne lui échappe.

De nouveau blafard, il tend le doigt en direction de Genesis et glapit :

— Ta chemise !

— Mh ?

Comme il baisse les yeux sur celle-ci, Genesis laisse entendre une exclamation. Sa belle chemise blanche, au col de laquelle est noué un ruban sombre, est à présent souillée de sang. Sa veste non plus n’a pas été épargnée et, ici et là, au niveau de ses manches, il peut distinguer des taches sombres sur le tissu couleur rouille. Avec un gémissement, il tire sur son col.

— Oh non, c’est pas vrai ! Mère ne va vraiment pas être contente !

— Pardon, je… j’irai lui dire que c’est de ma faute.

— Non, c’est bon. Elle risque de te gronder si tu le fais, et crois-moi, elle fait peur dans ces moments-là !

— Mais je…

— Je vais lui dire que je me suis blessé en m’amusant. Si elle pense que je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, elle ne devrait pas me punir.

— Tu… tu es sûr… ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Genesis lui coule un regard en coin et s’informe :

— Tu es le fils de madame Gillian, pas vrai ? An-quelque chose.

— Angeal, répond l’interrogé, avant que la culpabilité ne revienne hanter ses traits. Vraiment, hein ? T’es sûr que tu veux pas que j’aille…

— Mais oui ! le coupe Genesis en se tapotant le nez de son mouchoir. Au fait, moi je suis…

— Je sais qui tu es… Genesis, le fils de monsieur et madame Rhapsodos.

— Exact !

Là-dessus, il abaisse son mouchoir et renifle plusieurs fois. Revient tapoter du bout des doigts son nez encore douloureux et les observe ensuite avec attention. Satisfait de les découvrir à peu près propre, il fait faire un dernier tour de piste à son mouchoir, avant de le chiffonner et de le ranger là où il l’a trouvé.

Après l’avoir regardé faire, Angeal baisse les yeux sur le sac en toile qui repose entre eux. La honte s’empare brusquement de lui, à laquelle vient se mélanger la peur, et il joint les mains en un geste de supplication.

— S’il te plaît ! Est-ce que tu peux ne pas parler de ce que j’ai fait à tes parents ? Je veux pas que papa et maman aient des ennuis à cause de moi !

Un sourcil arqué, Genesis l’observe un moment. S’attarde sur ce garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux vêtements un peu trop larges pour lui, déjà usés. Il n’a pas l’air du mauvais bougre et s’il ne le connaît que de vue, il n’a jamais entendu de mal sur lui au village. La plupart des enfants semblent plutôt le respecter et, de ce qu’il en sait, il n’y en a pas un qui ne soit pas son ami.

— D’accord, répond-il finalement. Mais c’est parce que j’aime bien ta maman et que ton papa est un chic type. Moi non plus, j’ai pas envie qu’ils aient des ennuis à cause de tes bêtises. (Puis, avec un froncement de sourcils, il questionne :) Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Disant cela, il a attrapé le sac en toile et le secoue en direction d’Angeal. Celui-ci rougit un peu, avant de détourner les yeux et d’avouer :

— C’est parce que ma mère adore les pommesottes. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir…

— En volant ? Eh bien moi, je suis sûr qu’elle serait vraiment triste si elle savait !

— Oui, je sais…

— Tu aurais pu lui en acheter, si tu voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

— Je vois pas comment, soupire Angeal.

— Oh, allez ! Tu dois bien avoir de l’argent de poche. Et ça coûte pas si cher !

— Facile à dire pour quelqu’un comme toi…

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire que tout le monde est pas aussi riche que ta famille.

Le reproche est évident et cloue momentanément le bec à Genesis. Puis, sur un ton où la surprise se bat avec la suspicion, il s’enquiert :

— Tu veux dire qu’on ne te donne pas d’argent de poche ?

Angeal hausse les épaules et se renfrogne.

— Si, des fois… quand ils peuvent…

Et Genesis comprend que le moment présent n’est pas de ceux où sa famille est en mesure de se fendre de quelques Gils pour les dépenses annexes de leur fils. Songeur, son regard se pose sur le sac, par l’ouverture duquel il peut voir la peau violette des pommesottes entreposées.

— Mais du coup… qu’est-ce que tu comptais leur dire, s’ils t’avaient demandé comment tu les avais eus ?

— Je pensais juste dire que quelqu’un m’en avait donné.

Les yeux de Genesis s’arrondissent.

— Tu allais mentir à tes parents ?!

— Toi aussi, réplique Angeal sur la défensive, tu vas mentir à ta mère pour ta chemise !

— C’est pas pareil. Moi, je fais ça pour t’éviter les ennuis.

— Oui, eh bien, c’est pareil pour moi.

— Parce que tu ne veux pas que j’aie des ennuis ? questionne Genesis, soudain perdu.

— Non, parce que je veux pas que la mienne soit triste.

Puis il renifle et se détourne. Certain que de toute façon, quelqu’un comme son interlocuteur ne peut pas le comprendre. Banora appartient à sa famille et il est certain qu’il n’a jamais manqué de rien depuis sa naissance. Tandis que lui…

Il se gratte la joue et lève les yeux en direction du ciel, où le soleil a maintenant presque disparu. Il se fait tard et il ferait donc mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer avant que sa mère ne commence à s’inquiéter.

Il va donc pour prendre congé de Genesis, quand celui-ci se redresse. Le sac en toile à ses pieds, il se met à cueillir des pommes, qu’il y laisse tomber.

Troublé, Angeal s’enquiert :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu n’avais pas de mauvaises intentions et ta maman a toujours été gentille avec moi. Alors je peux bien t’en donner quelques-unes.

— Non, c’est bon. Il faut que je rentre, de toute façon.

— D’accord, mais tu emmènes ça avec toi !

Et disant cela, il soulève le sac des deux mains et le tend en direction d’Angeal. Celui-ci laisse son regard aller du sac à Genesis, hésite à s’en saisir.

— Tu es sûr… ?

— Mais oui ! Un jour, Banora sera à moi, alors… je peux bien t’en offrir si j’ai envie. (Puis, avec un froncement de sourcils :) Et je te donne aussi l’autorisation de venir en chiper de temps en temps. Mais n’abuse pas trop !

De plus en plus troublé, Angeal récupère finalement son sac. Celui-ci est bien plus lourd qu’il ne s’y attendait et il se sent partir en avant. Autant dire qu’il ne pourrait pas contenir deux pommes de plus sans menacer d’imploser et, lui qui n’avait pas dans l’idée d’en chaparder autant, se sent aussi touché que gêné par cet élan de générosité.

Face à lui, Genesis a planté les poings sur ses hanches et s’est redressé. Soudain l’air très fier de lui.

— Je suis un chic type, pas vrai ? claironne-t-il.

— Oui… on dirait bien.

— Bien sûr que je le suis ! Et puisque je suis aussi de bonne humeur, je vais même t’accepter comme ami !

— Hein ? Mais j’ai pas…

— Mais si, mais si. Ça me fait plaisir !

Angeal écarquille les yeux, se demande si l’autre est en train de se payer sa tête. Devenir ami avec le fils Rhapsodos ? Lui ? Oui, c’est forcément une blague. Ils ne sont clairement pas du même même monde, aussi est-il peu probable qu’il possède quoi que ce soit susceptible de l’intéresser.

Toutefois, comme il s’attarde sur l’expression de Genesis ; sur cet air fier derrière lequel il devine une note d’expectation, il se dit qu’il pourrait bien être sérieux, dans le fond. Oui, maintenant qu’il y pense, les enfants du village ne l’apprécient pas beaucoup. Genesis leur fait un peu peur et la plupart le trouvent beaucoup trop bizarre pour avoir envie de le fréquenter.

Bien entendu, personne n’ose le lui dire en face : parce qu’il est le fils des propriétaires de Banora et que leurs familles leur ont répété à loisir de ne pas se le mettre à dos. Cependant, aucun ne joue vraiment avec lui et la plupart trouvent toujours une bonne excuse pour s’éclipser quand il s’approche d’eux. Il n’a jamais eu l’impression que la chose affectait Genesis, qui lui a toujours semblé posséder une confiance en lui un peu trop débordante, mais…

_En fait… peut-être qu’il a vraiment besoin d’un ami ?_

L’idée l’ébranle quelque peu. Lui qui n’a jamais eu à souffrir de la solitude, n’imagine pas vraiment ce que l’on doit ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Depuis tout petit, il a toujours été entouré et, en grandissant, n’a jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes pour se faire des amis. En fait, l’unique solitude qu’il connaît, c’est celle qu’il veut bien s’octroyer. Parce qu’il aime aussi se retrouver seul avec lui-même…

_Donc… ça veut dire que même moi, j’ai quelque chose que lui n’a pas ?_

Et comme il se sent profondément désolé pour Genesis, il répond finalement :

— D’accord… je veux bien être ton ami.

Tout en espérant ne pas s’engager dans une relation un peu trop particulière.

L’espace d’une seconde, il peut voir la surprise s’imprimer sur le visage de Genesis, qu’efface bientôt un large sourire. En cet instant, il a vraiment tout d’un enfant heureux de la faveur que l’on daigne lui accorder. L’effet, toutefois, ne dure pas et, croisant les bras, il retrouve rapidement son air fier.

— J’espère que tu te rends compte de l’honneur que je te fais ! À ta place, je me remercierais !

— Ah…, soupire Angeal. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres t’aiment pas…

— Comment ça ?

— Non, rien.

C’est à son tour de sourire, un peu amusé dans le fond. Puis, tant bien que mal, il parvient à hisser son sac sur son épaule et dit :

— Bon, à la prochaine !

— À la prochaine ! lui répond Genesis, avant qu’une lueur ne passe dans son regard et qu’il n’ajoute : Oh ! Et si ta maman décide de faire une tarte aux pommes, dis-lui que Genesis Rhapsodos aimerait avoir le privilège d'y goûter.

— Le pri… ?

Angeal secoue la tête, se demande où il a pu apprendre à employer ce genre de mots qui ne lui viendraient, en ce qui le concerne, jamais à l’esprit.

_En bref, il essaye de me dire qu’il aimerait bien manger de la tarte aux pommes ?_

Cette façon détournée de présenter les choses le perd un peu et il le soupçonne d’être du genre à vous contraindre à lire constamment entre les lignes chaque fois qu’il vous fait la moindre demande.

_Pas étonnant que les autres aient du mal avec lui._

Néanmoins, il lui est reconnaissant pour ce qu’il a fait et se sent toujours un peu coupable de l’avoir blessé. Aussi répond-il :

— D’accord, je vais lui en parler. Viens demain pour le goûter, on t’en donnera une part.

À nouveau, un large sourire vient illuminer le visage de Genesis. Éphémère, celui-là aussi.

— Je serai là, promet-il d’un air grave. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

En réponse, Angeal lui fait un signe de la main.

Oui, c’est un drôle d’ami qu’il vient de se faire là, mais sans doute finira-t-il par s’habituer à sa personnalité…

**Author's Note:**

> J'écrirai sans doute à l'occasion d'autres OS sur l'enfance de ces deux-là, qui est une période de leur vie que j'aimerais beaucoup explorer. :)
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que cet OS aura réussi à vous plaire ! :D


End file.
